Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of seating, and more particularly to chair seats that are composed of molded foam supported by resilient springs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior chair seats have included a foam padded seat cushion and a plurality of metal springs attached to a wooden frame positioned under the foam padded seat cushion for support of a user""s weight when seated on the chair seat. With repetitive use, the prior chair seats have experienced significant flattening of the foam padded seat cushion portion with resulting bulging outwards of the side portions of the foam padding. With sideways bulging of the foam padding, the opportunity for wear increases for the upholstery fabric covering the foam padding when the seat cushion is stacked upon, or ganged beside, other chairs having similar configurations. In addition, the metal springs of prior seat cushions have imposed strain on the wooden frame enclosing the metal springs, with resulting failure of the wooden frame and/or connectors between the metal springs and the wooden frame with repetitive use, thereby reducing the useful life of the chair seat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spring seat which includes a seat cushion positioned on a frame having a plurality of compression springs providing support for the foam seat cushion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spring seat which includes a molded foam seat cushion positioned on a support frame having a plurality of compression springs suspended between a metal frame within the support frame, with the support frame supporting the seat cushion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spring seat which includes a molded foam seat cushion positionable above a frame having a plurality of compression springs supporting the seat cushion, with the frame and seat cushion supported by a chair support frame in a configuration that protects the sides of the molded foam seat cushion from wear during stacking of the chair support frame.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a molded foam spring seat for support of a seated user. The spring seat includes a seat cushion of molded foam composition having an upper surface and a bottom surface with a recess positioned therein. The seat cushion is supported by a support frame defining an opening therein. A drop-in frame is insertable within the opening of the support frame. The drop-in frame includes a plurality of side walls defining an interior opening, with at least one opposed pair of side walls of the drop-in frame having fastening means thereon. A plurality of compression springs span the drop-in frame interior opening, with the opposed ends of each compression spring attachable to the fastening means on the opposed pair of side walls of the drop-in frame. Each compression spring is detachably extended in partial compression between the fastening means positioned on the opposed pair of side walls. The compression springs are compressed downward in support of the seat cushion bottom surface by a seated user. Each compression spring resiliently rebounds to partial compression in support of the seat cushion when not in use, thereby providing a resilient seat cushion with an extended useful life. The molded foam seat cushion further includes sides having tapered surfaces that are inwardly tapered toward the seat cushion upper surface. The tapered surfaces of the sides reduce outwards bulging of the sides with repetitive use of the seat cushion, and minimizes wear on the sides of the seat cushion when similar seat cushions and support frames having like configurations are positioned adjacent during side-by-side positioning, or are stacked thereon.